


Me and Mr. Miles Kane

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright lights, hyper crowd, vibrations beneath his own two feet--it was overwhelming and exciting to Alex. After the show with Miles, he seemed too exhausted to function. Miles had a few ideas to get him up and running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Mr. Miles Kane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this counts as a song fic because of Amy Winehouse, but oh well.

Alex's grin never faltered as he and Miles left the exuberant crowd who couldn't stop cheering to go backstage. He still felt tingles in his spine and his ears were still trying to decipher muffled sounds.

Not to mention he got to share the buzz with his best mate. He pulled out a cigarette from his pack and offered one to Miles as they made their way back to the trailer. Miles had his lighter ready for the both of them.

\---

Miles was fiddling with his record player, a strange sight in the age of lighted screens and smartphones. He chose an Amy Winehouse vinyl and blew the dust off of it.

" _What kind of fuckery is this?_ " came Amy's disembodied voice.

Lassitude took over Alex after the show, his buzz fading away. He was lounging on the small, squeaky couch they had in the trailer.

"'hat show was the best one so far," Miles pointed out. Alex nodded in agreement as Miles plopped down next to him, their thighs touching. Alex decided to ignore the way his heart jumped slightly. They were on tour, which meant that Alex had to handle Miles accidentally invading his personal space.

He stood up to get a drink from the small kitchenette. "'Saw a few crowd surfers who a'most got to the stage."

"Imagine if security didn' get to 'em in time," Miles smirked, "Someone would be all over ye, mate."

Alex shuddered at the thought, popping open a bottle of whiskey. It's certainly happened before with the Arctic Monkeys in Orlando, Florida. He had to sprint off the stage with some drunk, naked bird clinging onto him for dear life while the band played on as if nothing happened. 

While Alex was thinking of that terrible memory, Miles was staring unashamedly at his arse. He was clad in tight leather trousers which had Miles palming at his own hard-on behind him. _Like hell he was gonna let this go on much longer._

He stood and ambled his way over to Alex. "Ye look exhausted."

"I am," Alex said, pressing his glass to his forehead.

"Mind if I 'elp you out?"

"Help me out?" Alex repeated quizzically, beginning to turn toward him in question but was stopped by Miles' hands on his shoulders. 

"Joost a massage, mate," Miles informed him. 

Alex snorted, but blushed all the same. "A'right, have at it."

Miles squeezed his shoulders once before continuing the motion over and over again. Alex hummed, setting down his drink and letting his head hang forward.

"When'd you get so good at this?" Alex sighed, relaxing in Miles' soothing hands. 

"Practice," Miles pressed himself against Alex, letting him feel his raging hard-on. Alex's breath hitched before huffing out a quavering breath. 

Miles hooked his arms under Alex's arms and began undoing his shirt.

" _What kind of fuckery are we?_ " the disembodied voice sang.

 _Good question, that is,_ Alex thought as Miles let his shirt fall to the floor and kicked it away. Miles smoothed his hand over the tense muscles in Alex's bare back. He kneaded his thumbs on the muscles as he nibbled at Alex's neck.

"Mm...Miles," Alex hummed, rolling his head back on Miles' shoulder.

"That feel nice, love?" Miles whispered in his ear. He smoothed his fingers over Alex's abdomen before letting them brush over a nipple. Alex made a rather cute sound, a flush spreading on his neck. He bit his lip as Miles pinched both of his nipples between two fingers. He felt Alex begin to grind against him in pleasure.

"M-Mi," Alex whimpered, arching his back. Miles' fingers rolled the hardened nipples between them, drawing heavy breaths from Alex. Miles was driving him crazy. It nearly hurt to concentrate on anything else.

Keeping one nipple berween his fingers, Miles trailed his hand down Alex's prominent bulge. He undid the belt, unbuttoned the pants, and slid his hand down those leather trousers.

Alex moaned as Miles twisted his fist, pumping his hips in rhythm. His hands impulsively wrapped around Miles' flexing forearm as the Scouser jerked him off.

"You're gonna make me come," Alex groaned. Miles whirled him around and yanked him into a hard kiss. He tugged Alex's leg around his waist and pushed Alex into the counter, knocking the glass over.

The Scouser picked him up with Alex still grinding hungrily against his groin. He walked the both of them to the couch to drop him on it. Alex wouldn't keep his hands off of him, his hands alternating to running fingers through Miles' hair from struggling with his clothes.

 Miles stripped out of his clothes and helped Alex with his leather trousers. He laid Alex on his back against the armrest, pressing kisses to his neck. Alex pulled him up to stare redolently at him.

" _What kind of fuckery are you?_ " Amy's strong voice sang. 

Miles went to retrieve lube from his drawer, buried under some loud shirts that he owned. He turned back to Alex and the sight before him made a bead of precome to swell out of his dick.

Alex was pumping his own dick in his fist, bucking his hips around wildly. His eyes were shut tightly, breathing out guttural moans. His normally perfect hair was tousled mercilessly.

Alex felt the couch dip as Miles hovered over him. "Keep doin' tha' and you'll come without me even touchin' ye," Miles growled before kissing his lips roughly.

He flicked open the lube and coated his fingers in the slick substance. He slid a finger in Alex's entrance, then slid it out to the tip of his fingernail. He repeated the motion, adding another slick finger. He let the two fingers play around in there, enjoying the sight of Alex squirming under him. He added a third finger, trying to find the spot. 

Alex gasped and his eyes flew open. Miles saw how dilated his eyes were and moaned, bucking his hips once against his leg. He found the sweet spot.

"Hngh," Alex whined and ground against the fingers, "Fuck me already!"

Alex wrapped his hand around Miles' wrist and pulled his fingers out of his hole. Miles slicked his own cock with lube before teasing against his entrance.

"Damn it, Mi!" Alex grunted. Miles smirked and abruptly slid it in all the way. Alex's eyes widened and his back arched.

" _'Cause it's me and Mr. Jones,_ " Amy's voice sang.

 _Me and Mr. Miles Kane,_ Alex thought as Miles thrust in and out of him slowly. He pulled the two of them close together, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Want me to wreck yer arse, baby?" Miles whispered roughly. Alex nodded and moaned as Miles' hips moved faster and faster. He nearly screamed in pleasure at the new pace.

"So fookin' good, baby," Miles groaned as Alex gripped his bicep, his mouth agape.

Miles suddenly yanked Alex forward so that Miles was sitting on the couch with Alex bouncing on his lap. Their chests rubbed together at the movements.

" _Ah,_ fuck _!_ " Alex cried. Miles' grip on his hips got tighter. He murmured in Alex's ear about how great this was, how beautiful he was. Miles was thrusting right into his prostate, wrapping his fist around his constantly twitching dick. The pleasure was overwhelming.

Alex reached his peak, crying out Miles' name. He clawed at Miles' shoulders. Miles held him close, going through his own orgasm. They both chased their orgasms, violently rocking into each other and moaning with every breath.

They both fell sideways on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms tightly. They were too tired to stay awake.

_Me and Mr. Miles Kane._


End file.
